Something goes wrong with Lightning
by slade017
Summary: Lightning has an accident when sparing with Hope.


Something goes wrong with Lightning

Not connected to my other stories just a one shot I came up with

It had been a while since Hope had mastered his eidolon Alexander and he looked a lot more confident now. He even led a few cieth stone missions and completed them in record time. Now everyone was treating him more like a grown up that could pull his own weight well everyone except a certain Pink haired soldier.

She just kept treating him like a kid and even questioning him when he wanted leadership on a mission. Hadn't he already proved he was ready to do these things?

So here he was actually sparing with Lightning what possessed him to do it? He had no idea but it might have seemed like a good idea at the time.

"You sure about this Hope?"

'NO! What am I thinking I can't do this!' "I'm sure I'm not a kid anymore Light!"

"Fine then" She ran to Hope with the gunblade out. "Watera!" Lightning slipped on the wet grass letting Hope get a good distance away.

"So who do you thinks going to win?" asked Snow.

"Lightning" said Sazh "she has more experience Hope's got no chance."

"I don't know" said Fang "Hope may be a kid but he's been known to surprise you."

Hope kept casting Watera keeping Lightning a good distance away.

"Hope if you want to beat me you can't keep hitting the ground."

"Who's to say I wasn't aiming there? Light look around your standing in really wet land and what does water conduct?"

Lightning's eyes widened in horror as she figured out Hope's plan "Thunder!" Lightning jumped in the air exactly what Hope was waiting for when he blasted a high powered areora at her. Since Lightning couldn't avoid it she was hit full blast and sent flying head first into a boulder.

"Shit Light!" He didn't mean to kill her just beat her.

Everyone ran to her and examined her injuries. Hope felt so low he had caused trouble for everyone again. This time he might have killed someone.

"She's not dead" said Fang "but there's quite a nasty head injury."

"Don't worry Hope, Lightning's tough she'll survive this" said Snow.

"But I…"

"Hope these things just happen it wasn't your fault" said Fang "and plus that was a pretty impressive strategy. Snow, Hope won you owe me."

Snow grumbled in defeat. Hope ignored them both and watched over Lightning like a hawk. He hadn't felt this bad since the day he hit and nearly killed his mom on his skateboard.

"Hope you need to sleep" said Vanille.

"Not tired."

"Hope you've been sitting there for five hours you need a break. What would Lightning say if she could see you now?"

"She'd yell at me for smashing her head against a boulder."

"(Sigh) Hope it wasn't your fault accidents happen."

Lightning began to stir "she's waking up!" Lightning woke up to see some silver haired boy looking down at her "Light how many fingers do you see?"

'Light who calls their kids Light?' "Who are you?"

For Hope time seemed to stand still when those words were spoken 'please don't let it be true.'

"Light it's me Hope."

"Hope who calls their kid Hope?"

"I've wondered that for a long time but do you seriously not remember?"

"No I've never met you before."

It was true he'd given Lightning amnesia! 'Failure I'm a failure at life.'

Light felt bad for the boy she had no idea who he was but she felt like she should. Maybe he was someone important to her.

"Light what are you doing?"

"Aren't I supposed to hug you?"

"Well you've never done it before."

"I haven't?"

"Sis you're up!"

"I'm not your sister!...I'm not am I?" she asked Hope.

"No you're not."

"Whoa its true Lightning's got amnesia."

"So what do we do now?" asked Vanille.

Lightning refused to leave Hope's side so Hope was given responsibility for her since he caused this in the first place.

"But you said it wasn't my fault!"

"That was before Light got amnesia" said Fang "now have fun you two."

"Hope do you feel troubled by me?"

"No Light not at all it's that I'm the one that did this to you in the first place so I should stay away from you."

"You did this to me…how?"

"I blasted you into a boulder."

"But it was an accident right?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Then it's not your fault I forgive you."

"If you had your memories you wouldn't say that."

"Why?"

"Well it's umm…"

"Hope was I bad when I had my memories?"

"No, no you weren't bad it's just you…well okay you were a bit of a bitch but you were a good person you just…didn't show it that…much." 'Oh man that sounded pathetic.'

"I…I was a bitch?" she put her head down.

"But a good person really you inspired me to do things I never thought I would do!"

"Like?"

"You taught me how to be strong and look out for myself." 'That and I'm on the run from the government I'm a terrorist and a big time soldier killer but she doesn't need to know that.'

"Hope?"

"Yeah?"

"Were we a couple before this?"

"WHAT!"

"Does that mean no?"

"Why would you think that Light?"

"You keep looking at me and blushing and I want to stay near you."

Unknown to the couple they were being watched.

"Fang we really shouldn't be doing this" said Vanille.

"Oh come on you got to admit this is good."

"This is just too good to resist" said Snow.

"Snow you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep."

Beasts came out while Hope was trying to discuss his relationship with Lightning.

"Damn Light grab your sword!...Light?" She was gripping him in fear 'oh come on this is not funny haven't I been punished enough?'

"Hope I'm scared."

'Man Light's useless like this guess it's up to me.' Hope pulled a crystal out of his mark and crushed it "Alexander!" The giant protector rose up to defend Hope. "Right let's go!"

The two of them attacked the vicious beasts, and blasted them back.

"HOPE!"

Light was being attacked now "Light! Thundaga!"

Hope ran to her "Light are you alright?" She grabbed him in a suffocating hug.

"Huh well that was unexpected" said Fang.

"Almost thought we'd have to step in" said Snow.

"Yep now time for phase 2."

When everyone got back to camp.

"The couples sit there" said Snow.

"Were not a couple!"

"Hope do you not find me attractive?" she got teary eyed.

"No Light it's not that, it's…"

"It's what?"

"Well I-I this is not funny!" Everyone was laughing at them.

"Then what do you mean!"

"Err… 'I'm gonna regret this later but…' Everyone stopped laughing at the scene in front of them. Hope was kissing Lightning Farron. They could only watch stunned silently at what they were seeing.

"…I didn't see that coming" said Sazh.

"Yeah many men on Cocoon would give their left nut to be where Hope is now."

Hope and Lightning kept kissing 'if I'm gonna die let it be like this' thought Hope.

"I so wish I had a camera right now" said Fang.

"You mean for when she gets her memories back?" asked Snow holding up a camera.

"Oh now your speaking my language."

The next day Hope woke up with his head on a soft pair of pillows. 'Wait soft pair of…Light!'

All the memories of them going to bed together lost in passion came to mind. Hope quickly looked down and sighed in relief they hadn't done anything, but Hope could only hope she didn't remember this later when she got her memories. She'd kill him if he was lucky.

Light stirred and woke up yawning "Light I can explain!"

"Oh good morning Hope."

"Do you still not remember anything?"

"No."

"Yes! I mean yes I'll make sure you get your memories back soon."

"Thanks Hope" she hugged him.

'Man that was close' thought Hope.

"Hey love birds break it up we have to keep moving" said Fang.

"So Hope did you use protection last night?" asked Snow.

"Snow!"

"Of course Hope used protection" said Light "he's really good at it."

"L-light!"

"Hope you shouldn't be so modest you do it really well." Light of course meant Protection the spell she didn't know Snow meant something else entirely. Hope just wanted Cocoon to fall down on top of him.

Snow was filling all this away for blackmail material this was just too good. "Wow Hope I didn't know you had it in ya."

"B-But…"

"When we get back to Cocoon I'll write a book about the kinky adventures of Hope Eistheim!"

"I'll be reading that book" said Fang.

"YOU SUCK!"

"Hope what does kinky mean?" asked Light.

"Careful Vanille he'll be going after you next" said Fang.

"Water!"

Snow and Fang avoided the attack which hit Light instead. "Shit Light!"

Hope ran to her "Light are alright are you…" he saw the state of her, her clothing was all wet exposing her under garments. (Gulp)

"H-hope I'm all wet."

Hope seriously hoped Light never remembered any of this when she got her memories back. Snow was already writing his rough draft while Fang was taking the pictures.

The l'cie set on their way and Hope tried to keep a distance from Lightning which was difficult when she refused to leave his side and got teary eyed when he tried to make distance between them.

After a while Hope decided he needed to get Light back on her feet again. "Light come with me, Snow, Fang stay put or Alexander is coming out!"

"Okay."

"Now Light you still have your sword with you right?"

"Right."

"Good now we can get you started on using it again" 'even though I have no clue about sword training.'

"But I don't know how."

"Light" Hope threw his boomerang at her and Light slashed and cut it down. "Good reflexes."

"Huh how did I…"

"See Light you can do that you just need to remember how, let your inner soldier back out."

Snow sat nearby writing the next chapter.

_The warrior Hope worked to strengthen his prey so it would that much better when he over powered and played with her. The warrior tried to stop him but her icy defenses were no much for heat of Hope's fiery passion. That fire that made her all dripping and wet begging for more._

"You getting all this Fang?"

"Hell yeah like I'd miss this."

"Okay Light now let's find some small opponents for you."

Hope looked around and saw some large beasts and then some small things that looked like owls. "Of all things why did we have to be on Gran Pulse? Okay Light I think I've found some good opponents for…Light?"

He ran toward her when she got too close to a Behemoth King.

"I'm sorry Hope."

Hope used Curaga on himself "its fine Light just be more careful on who you fight." Hope saw Snow writing his first draft and got an evil idea. "Hey Light fight Snow he's a good opponent for you."

"Are you sure?"

"He's marrying your sister so why not?"

"HE'S WHAT!"

"Yep he talks all the time about how loud he makes her scream at night."

"I'll KILL HIM!"

Hope watched as Light regained her former fighting talents through instinct by attacking and nearly killing Snow.

"It's the simple things in life you truly treasure."

"Don't you think that was a little cruel?" asked Sazh.

"But look at Light she's in her natural environment." Snow screamed like a girl when Light got a hold of him.

"Uh Yeah I think I should go help Snow before she really does kill him."

"Good luck with that, you'll need it."

"Did I do well Hope?"

"Yeah Light you did great!" Snow groaned in pain a few feet away but no-one cared about that. The two hugged. When Light got her memories back the chances of her doing this kind of thing were slim so it was best to make memories now.

It was the next day and Hope watched Lightning fight some small beasts to get her old strength back.

"Thank you Hope for helping me."

"It's no problem Light you'd do the same for me right?"

"Yeah but you've done so much for me despite all I did to you back then."

"Are you regaining your memories?"

"Yes I really didn't treat you that well."

"It's fine Light."

"No it's not fine! How can you love after the way I treated you?"

"I didn't act that well either at first things got better as time went along. True at first you were a bitch, but I saw more than that as time went on and even now that you've lost your memory that feeling hasn't changed."

"You've really grown up Hope."

"I have?"

"Yep and now I have a confession to make."

"Which is?"

She leaned close to him "I got all my memories back when I was beating up Snow."

Hope paled he was sure the whole world had just stopped spinning at that moment; the real Lightning had just heard a basic love confession from him. His life was over it was official he'd have to change his name dye his hair and move to Pulse.

"Hope?" Hope backed away and ran off. "Hope wait please!"

"Well that wasn't planned" said Fang.

"So what do we do?" asked Snow.

"Easy we follow them."

"Hope please listen!"

"No way!" Hope kept running but Lightning had longer legs than he did he knew it wouldn't be long till she caught him. "Haste!"

'NO Hope's using Haste and now he's a lot faster! For every two steps I take he takes 5 unless he runs out of stamina I have no hope of catching him! Unless' "Sorry Hope Dispelga!"

Hope felt Haste effect disappear he tried to cast it again but Lightning tackled him to the ground. Hope struggled to get free and was about to use magic when Lightning caught him in a kiss. Hope still struggled for a while and then stopped and relaxed. Lightning had him pinned down when she let go.

"Are you willing to listen now?" Hope nodded.

"Oh this is just too good" said Snow as he kept writing his next chapter.

_Hope now found the tide turned against him his women was now on top intent on making him hers. Hope wasn't disturbed though he had a plan to regain control and make her scream his name._

"Do you understand now Hope?"

"Yeah I did act differently around you so it makes sense you'd want an answer then. It was still a cruel trick though."

"I'll make it up to you don't worry. Oh and Hope."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Five years later

Hope walked down the street getting groceries for his wife when he saw an advertisement for a book signing. He looked at the title and nearly fainted.

The Kinky Adventures of Hope Eistheim

By

Snow Villiers and Oerba Yun Fang

Inspiration provided by the real Hope Eistheim who may make an appearance

"SNOW, FANG!"

"Oh Hope there you are! Everyone this is the main inspiration for our book!"

Hope was accosted by so many guys and even a few women that he could barely get through. "SNOW, FANG you have to get rid of this if Light sees it…"

"Hello Hope." Hope froze and turned around to his wife. She held up the book "show and tell huh I've seen the show **now tell."**

(Gulp)


End file.
